


Every Color In Between

by bobbiejelly



Series: Meddison Secret Santa 2020 [3]
Category: Grey's Anatomy
Genre: Art, Drabble, Drawing, F/F, Fluff, Wordcount: 100
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-30
Updated: 2020-12-30
Packaged: 2021-03-11 03:48:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 183
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28418616
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bobbiejelly/pseuds/bobbiejelly
Summary: Meredith Grey draws Addison Montgomery.
Relationships: Meredith Grey/Addison Montgomery
Series: Meddison Secret Santa 2020 [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2081148
Comments: 4
Kudos: 8





	Every Color In Between

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Dreadfulnorepinephrine](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dreadfulnorepinephrine/gifts).



_Author's note:_

For Dreadfulnorepinephrine, who correctly guessed one of the gifts in the secret Santa fic. (For the others who had correct guesses, your stories are on the way too, let me know if you have any requests!).

bobbiejelly

* * *

**Every Color In Between**

* * *

_Meredith Grey draws Addison Montgomery._

* * *

"Hold still,' says Meredith Grey to her girlfriend, Addison Forbes Montgomery.

"Hey, but you're taking forever," Addison laughs.

"I'm trying to figure out what color your eyes are," Meredith grins. "I'm stuck between blue, green, and grey," she tilts her own head to see if a different angle will help.

"Mm, aqua? Teal?" Addison tries, as she attempts not to move her head while speaking.

"Okay, I think I have an idea," says Meredith, as she shades in her outline of Addison's eyes with colored pencils.

"Do I get to see it?" Asks Addison.

"Yeah, it's done," Meredith giggles.

"Beautiful."

* * *

*

*

*

*

*

***** **FIN**

* * *

_Author's Note:_

This was inspired by the art scene in Dreadfulnorepinephrine's fic, and also an animated discussion on Twitter on the #meddison tag, trying to figure out Addison and Meredith's eye colors.

Cheers!

bobbiejelly


End file.
